


Do Not Look Back

by ertrunkener_Wassergeist



Series: Stories on Eos / Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Pitioss Ruins (Final Fantasy XV), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ertrunkener_Wassergeist/pseuds/ertrunkener_Wassergeist
Summary: Cor cannot live without Nyx. There are few things the Marshal is more sure of. So he searched for and found a way. Now he only has to guide his beloved back. But he has to trust a long forgotten Goddess; he cannot look behind him.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Series: Stories on Eos / Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157741
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	Do Not Look Back

_Do not look back._

Etro’s voice echoed in Cor’s mind as he stepped back out of her Gate and into Pitioss again. The sound of heavy chains grinding against chains and the bone rattling tolls of a bell were so loud he couldn’t hear anything else.

_Do not look back._

Cor was tired. So so tired. But he had to trust, had to _believe_ that the forgotten Goddess had spoken the truth. He had found the Hidden Way, had done what no one had managed before him and steppen through the Gate - mind, body and soul.

_Do not look back._

And he wouldn’t. Couldn’t. Now that he had gotten this far. Now that he had stepped through dreams and death to get the one most dear to him back.

_Do not look back._

Cor took the first step on his way back with the tolls of the bell nearly deafening him. With each step he took, the sound grew fainter and when he couldn’t hear it anymore, he started to listen. Was he there? Could he hear his footsteps? He was so sure Etro hadn’t lied, but why then, couldn’t he hear anything?

_Do not look back._

It was getting harder and harder not to do it. To not turn around and check if he was there like Etro had promised.

_Your beloved will be one step behind you. Do not look back._

Cor retraced his steps through the cloying darkness. Outside the path the stone was slick with a dark puss, like the stone itself was sick. The only light came from the red glow of the spikes and the beings that looked like luminescent butterflies. They were deceptively beautiful and in the beginning Cor had tried to touch one like the fool he was. He was glad that he hadn’t managed it because not too much later there had been something moving in the darkness and the butterflies had _swarmed_. The pained cries had echoes for far longer than they should have.

_Your beloved will be one step behind you. Do not look back._

Did Nyx know how dangerous these butterflies were? Would he stay on the path? Cor had no way to check, and slowly, but surely, the worry started to eat at him. The urge to turn around was neigh unbearable. But if he did, all he efforts would be for naught.

_Your beloved will be one step behind you. Do not look back._

In front of him at the edges of the path, the luminescent butterflies congregated. There was barely enough space to set down his feet without stepping on them. On the ground like this, lazily flapping their wings, they looked like glowing flowers. Sylblossoms.

_If you show no weakness, the Chaoe will show you the way. Your beloved will be one step behind you. Do not look back._

And here they were, like Etro had promised. It settled something inside of him. A part of the tension that had been there since he had decided this was the path he would take. Cor hadn’t known what to expect from a Goddess that had been forgotten to the sands of time, with barely any mention int the oldest scriptures of Solheim.

_If you show no weakness, the Chaoe will show you the way. Your beloved will be one step behind you. Do not look back._

And Cor had done it. Had made the journey through Pitioss to take back mind, soul and body of the man he loved more than his own life. Nyx Ulric was worth all the perils he had faced to get here and more.

_I cannot do much for you, but this: If you show no weakness, the Chaoe will show you the way. Your beloved will be one step behind you. Do not look back._

Cor couldn’t help but think of him. Of Nyx’ laugh, about the sparkle in his blue eyes when he was happy, the way he moved when he fought and danced, the way his sheer presence could command attention, if he so desired. He thought of the way Nyx’ voice sounded when he… sang.

_I cannot do much for you, but this: If you show no weakness, the Chaoe will show you the way. Your beloved will be one step behind you. Do not look back._

Oh. Wasn’t that an idea?

_Long have I been forgotten, and as a consequence my power has weakened. I cannot do much for you, but this: If you show no weakness, the Chaoe will show you the way. Your beloved will be one step behind you. Do not look back._

Cor had never been much of a singer, but he had learned all of Nyx’ favourite shanties and more. And Cor had sung them. In the lonely nights when grief had cloyed his throat and his voice had been nothing more than a raspy whisper. Now, when he took a deep breath and started to sing, his voice was still raspy, but not from grief but a desperate hope.

_Long have I been forgotten, and as a consequence my power has weakened. I cannot do much for you, but this: If you show no weakness, the Chaoe will show you the way. Your beloved will be one step behind you. Do not look back._

He sang a shanty about the roiling sea and the love the sailor held for it. When Nyx had taught Cor this one, they had devided the voices between them. Cor as the sailor and Nyx as the sea. Now Cor hoped Nyx would answer like the sailor hoped the sea would. And Nyx answered.

_You have been brave to come here, Lionheart, brave and cunning. Long have I been forgotten, and as a consequence my power has weakened. I cannot do much for you, but this: If you show no weakness, the Chaoe will show you the way. Your beloved will be one step behind you. Do not look back._

Cor nearly stumbled in relief when Nyx’ baritone picked up the song - right one step behind him. Like Etro had promised.

_You have been brave to come here, Lionheart, brave and cunning. Long have I been forgotten, and as a consequence my power has weakened. I cannot do much for you, but this: If you show no weakness, the Chaoe will show you the way. Your beloved will be one step behind you. Do not look back._

And so they made their way through the darkness of Pitioss, only the lumiscent butterflies and their songs as company. More then once, when the path was neigh invisible and full of pitfalls, did Cor want to turn around to help his beloved, but every time Nyx’ voice spiked in warning, and so he didn’t.

_I know what you desire and you are right to think I have the ability to grant it. You have been brave to come here, Lionheart, brave and cunning. Long have I been forgotten, and as a consequence my power has weakened. I cannot do much for you, but this: If you show no weakness, the Chaoe will show you the way. Your beloved will be one step behind you. Do not look back._

At first Cor didn’t notice it. When the glow of the butterflies started to grow weaker, he thought their time was up, that they had taken too long, but when he looked up, he saw it. The light.

_I know what you desire and you are right to think I have the ability to grant it. You have been brave to come here, Lionheart, brave and cunning. Long have I been forgotten, and as a consequence my power has weakened. I cannot do much for you, but this: If you show no weakness, the Chaoe will show you the way. Your beloved will be one step behind you. Do not look back._

With newfound vigour, Cor quickened his steps, his hear light and the song on his lips one of hope and the joy of coming home. He climbed up, nearly frantic, but always careful to listen to Nyx’ steps, to his voice as it joined his.

_It has been a very long time since a human came to me. I know what you desire and you are right to think I have the ability to grant it. You have been brave to come here, Lionheart, brave and cunning. Long have I been forgotten, and as a consequence my power has weakened. I cannot do much for you, but this: If you show no weakness, the Chaoe will show you the way. Your beloved will be one step behind you. Do not look back._

When he stepped out, Cor’s voice was hoarse, his limbs trembled and he was so tired. Still he kept walking until the sun seemed to sear his skin and he felt a warm touch at his back. Nyx’ voice was trembling with sobs as he sung the last verse of the song with him.

_This is quite unexpected. It has been a very long time since a human came to me. I know what you desire and you are right to think I have the ability to grant it. You have been brave to come here, Lionheart, brave and cunning. Long have I been forgotten, and as a consequence my power has weakened. I cannot do much for you, but this: If you show no weakness, the Chaoe will show you the way. Your beloved will be one step behind you. Do not look back._

“We did it,” Cor rasped, not quite able to believe it.

“Yes,” Nyx choked out. “Yes, we did.”

_We have a visitor? This is quite unexpected. It has been a very long time since a human came to me. I know what you desire and you are right to think I have the ability to grant it. You have been brave to come here, Lionheart, brave and cunning. Long have I been forgotten, and as a consequence my power has weakened. I cannot do much for you, but this: If you show no weakness, the Chaoe will show you the way. Your beloved will be one step behind you. Do not look back._

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> This was a prompt over on Tumblr asked for by the lovely IgnisFelicis! It was a joy to write.   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
